


Tucked Away

by turdleturdle



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon sex, F/M, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, toothless is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: Light Furies go into heat and Toothless is clueless.





	Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i named the light fury "lune" bc i dont wanna just refer to her as "the light fury". also this is just dragons fucking sorry  
> talon = hand

Toothless felt at home in the Hidden World with his mate. It was odd, not being around people, but he could deal with that. The strangest aspect was all the new dragons - but, again, that could be dealt with.

What couldn’t be dealt with? His mate’s heat cycle.

The first few times, he hadn’t noticed much other than affection. But then she started to rub against him excessively, and seem very interested in his rump, and (as much as it shocked him in the beginning) he started to feel the same interest towards her.

Toothless supposed he should’ve anticipated it, but he hadn’t, so here he was - alone in a secluded grotto - with her and no idea of what to do.

The Light Fury (who he had dubbed, in viking fashion, Lune) was busy rolling over on the ground, cooing restlessly and twitching her legs while watching him. He sat with an awkward expression. 

Chirping with frustration, Lune got up and paced toward him, circling the black dragon and pausing to lick his snout. Toothless snorted and shook his head. She proceeded to shove her neck and shoulders against him, knocking him over with a shocked bellow.

Lune purred and placed her talons on his chest, sweeping her tail across his belly. Toothless looked up at her with wide green eyes. Nuzzling her head against his neck, the Light Fury worked her hind legs against his lower stomach, eliciting a low grumble from her partner.

Toothless, feeling a weird sensation, looked down to realize that his dick had been revealed from its sheath. He chirped, finally realizing her intentions. Lune nudged his chin and he licked her forehead.

The white dragoness slowly crawled off of him and moved lower, first sniffing then licking his dick. Toothless chirred and shifted his wings against the ground. Lune lapped at him a few more times, then stepped away, purring as she settled onto her forelimbs with her rear and tail in the air.

The Night Fury rolled himself over and approached her, feeling an odd sort of instinct take over. He placed his talons on her back, between her wings, and mouthed the nape of her neck. She chirped and he slowly started pushing into her.

Lune grunted and shifted her hips, working him in further. Toothless breathed heavily and moved faster. Both dragons slowly got into a rhythm.

Losing himself in the act, the black dragon was soon thrusting quickly, as his mate panted and chirruped with pleasure. He bit the back of her neck and spread his wings over hers, both talons planted firmly on her shoulders. 

Lune trilled and pushed against him, eyes shut tight as she took in as much as she could. Toothless felt a fire building in his stomach, like a big snake, twisting itself tighter and begging to be released. Feeling his knot appear, he panted and fucked her harder.

Finally, he couldn’t manage any longer, and pressed deep into her, sighing as he came. Lune hollered as she hit her climax, quieting to low moans as Toothless slowed down. Although stuck together, the two dragons fell still, the Night Fury lazily licking his partner’s neck while she rested.

When his knot went down, Toothless pulled out and laid down, stretching out his wings and forelegs with pleasure. He felt tired. Lune rolled over and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, cum rolling from her hole and her wings stretched out.

From that day on, her heats were much more enjoyable for the both of them.


End file.
